


Fenton Needs a Break

by rychaton



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Also they swear, Angst, Ducks, Fluff, Hamilton References, M/M, NSFW, Smut, fenton overworks himself, gyro is an asshole, launchpad is a sweety, lots of cute moments, love these boys, the kids are there to help, there will be duck smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychaton/pseuds/rychaton
Summary: When Fenton keeps overworking himself and refusing to relax or even eat and sleep, his closest friend steps in to help and they grow a strong bond.





	1. Chapter 1

  Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was a hard worker. He and Gyro may have their spits, but when it came down to it, they were quite valuable to each other. Fenton was a relentless worker, sometimes too relentless. More and more, he seemed to be losing his morale, and disappear for days at a time just to come back with a new idea. He was getting tired. His head always hurt. His stomach always hurt, he was losing weight. His heroing job didnt help either, when he wasnt in his 'office' writing, he was out on the streets saving people and tiring himself out more. Nobody even saw him anymore. He hadn't visited his M'ma for 2 months since he started living at the mansion. Gyro saw him go into work and would occasionally confer or build new machines with him, but otherwise- Fenton just blocked himself off.

  Was it good enough? Was  _he_ good enough? He worked harder. Was this what they needed? Is he even needed? He furrowed his brows. He pushes himself so hard to be the best because hes so looked up to and depended on now. But was he the best? Was he good enough? He let out a tired whine, erasing what he wrote. The calcultions were  **all wrong** , he had to start over. Every day, relentless work, relentless thinking. All he ever did was spew ideas onto pages. Were his ideas even any good? He was always ripping out pages in his notebooks, constantly buying new ones. They were never good enough, and Gyro often turned down the ideas he did keep. The words of everyone around him constantly swirled in his head and pushed him to work harder. 

  "I'll fire you if you do that again."

  "You finally have a real job, Mijo!"

  "You saved the day, you're my hero!"

  "Wow, you're like a genius or something!"

  It'd been 3 weeks since anyone had seen Fenton now, except for those who saw Gizmoduck. He always hid himself right back away after waving to the news cameras and wishing the townspeople good luck. Huey was worried for the hero. Fenton, Huey, and Launchpad had lunch together a couple times a week, and when he didnt come they'd to drag him out of his office. But he hadn't been in there every time they checked recently. Launchpad and Huey eventually went to his mother's house, she hadn't seen him either, for a while. Launchpad told Huey he'd handle it on his own, looking for him everywhere he knew he'd be. 

  He found him the next day. In the mansion. It had turned out that Gyro gave him a new, actual office and congratulated him for working hard. Fenton hadn't felt he even did anything to deserve it, but he just gave Gyro an excited and unexpected hug before locking himself away to make the congratulation he got worth Gyro's while. Launchpad knocked on the door, and just opened it when he didnt get a reply. The tan feathered young man was at his desk. His eyes were drooped low and red, tired. Large dark bags under them. He wasnt wearing his tie and his hair was a mess. His polo shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned, desk was a mess, pens and blue paper scattered all over, drawn up messy blueprints hung on the walls. He looked insane. 

  "Fenton..?" Launchpad walked in, eyes wide. Fenton wasnt even moving or writing at this point. Just spacing off through the tiny slits his tired eyes had fell down to. As he crept closer he realized how.. skinny he was. He used to have a cute lil pudge right at his front, but it had disappeared. He looked neglected and sick. He was drenched in sweat and even bruised on his arms and legs. What the hell was he doing to himself? 

  "Fenton?? I'm-I'm taking you out of here." He went behind his desk, face worried. The pilot reached behind his back and under his legs to pick him up, before the tired duck jumped and yelled out in a burst of hysteria. " _No!!_ I'm not finished- it's not perfect!" he reached out for his desk and scribbled more numbers down. Launchpad watched with panic. "Oh my god, Fenton- Let me take you out of here, lets go!" He picked him up again, the smaller bird not bothering to struggle that time. "Launchpad.." he huffed tiredly. 

  Launchpad took him to the garage, where they spent a lot of their time together. He carried him in and layed him on the couch. He was already asleep. The pelican decided to let him sleep, humming weakly and getting him a blanket.

 

  When Fenton woke up, Launchpad was sitting on the chair next to him watching Darkwing Duck. He huffed, not even remembering being taken there. "Launchpad? Why.. why am I here..?" he huffed softly. Launchpad looked at him, eyes wide. "You.. you were a bit.. tired... scary.." he admitted. Fenton sat up more at that. "Scary? I-I  _scared_ you?" he asked. Launchpad shrugged. "A little- you-you locked yourself in your office for three weeks straight. I'm no rocket scientist, but I don't think that's healthy." he said. Fenton wanted to correct him, but just let out a soft, tired chuckle instead. "I have so much work to do." he sighed. "My brain is constantly exploding with ideas and when I go into a frenzy it just.. doesnt stop. I have to write them down or my head gets too full. I just." he sighed. "I wanna please everyone." 

  Launchpad kinda ignored that part, looking at him. "How did you live in there? Eat? Drink? Use the  _bathroom_?" The intern covered his face tiredly. "I lived off of fruit roll-ups, coffee, and M &Ms. I had a bottle in there, and its not like much was coming out." Launchpad huffed. "God. You can't keep doing that because you want to please everyone." 

  "Gizmo, you please me! And Huey! You haven't pleased your mom, she's sad she hasnt seen you. And Gyro gave you that office, he told me, you please him!" Fenton stared at him, eyes wide. And then they welled up and closed as his vision was blurred and his hands shook. The pilot paused, before quickly hugging him. He'd never seen him so upset, so delirious. Fenton cried out into his chest, hugging him back desperately. The larger bird hugged him tightly and let him cry. He knew he was tired. He must've been hungry and in pain too. Three weeks was a long time for someone to live like that. 

  "Do.. do you want to start staying here?" Launchpad asked softly. "I have room for you- and I want to start keeping an eye on you." Fenton trembled and whined against him, obviously not ready to talk. Launchpad cradled the much smaller bird and eventually started petting his hair. "Me an Huey have missed you.. we finally finished building that model rocket.. It's really cool, and he wanted to wait until you got back so you could see him get his woodscouts badge for it."

  Fenton just cried himself back to sleep. When he went quiet and still, Launchpad looked down at him with a weak, pleading look. "Fenton?" he didnt respond, snuggled against the pelicans chest. Launchpad smiled weakly, keeping him close. He was so cold, felt so small and fraile. He remembered his hugs used to be so big and soft, now boney and frangible. He held the tired man close.

  Launchpad really cared for his friend. Fenton was the only person that made him feel smart, always respectfully correcting him in a way where he corrected himself and learned his mistake. And he always wanted to help Fenton with anything, sometimes even working on stuff with him and Gyro. Huey was there a lot of the time too, but Launchpad felt so close and connected to the tan feathered duck. He wanted him to move into the garage with him really bad. He felt so safe like this with him, and felt protective at the same time. He was so lost in thought he slowly fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Fenton, bodies close under the blanket as the Darkwing Duck themesong quietly bumped from the little TV in the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

  Fenton woke up bundled in warmth and eyes practically glued shut with leftover fatigue. He knew the smell he was wrapped in, though- Launchpad. He remembered everything that happened last night, turning red in the face. He was cuddling with Launchpad- the pelican helped him out of the office, basically saved him from accidentally killing himself in there. God, he felt like shit. He needed to eat and shower. He shifted to rub his eyes, stirring the other bird. Launchpad moved and let out a little sleepy grunt, Fenton trying to slip out of his grasp. The larger wouldn't let him go. 

  "F..fenton.. no, Gizmoduck.." Launchpad said tiredly, grabbing his arm. He was dreaming. "I cant lose you.." he whined in the dream. Fenton stared at him, not struggling anymore. He went back up and hugged him, sighing softly. "You won't lose me..I'm right here, Launchpad.." the smaller duck assured him. Launchpad shook his head before jerking awake, clutching Fenton and panting. 

  "Gizmo!! Oh- Gizmo, Fenton- it was a dream- I had such a bad dream.." he held him tight all of a sudden, nuzzling into his neck for some kind of protection. Fenton blushed and hugged the bigger bird needily. "Its ok, I'm here.." Launchpad nodded in agreement and huffed. "You're here." 

  Fenton hugged him quietly for a while, before pulling away gently to look at him. "What... what happened.? In your dream.?" Launchpad huffed softly and pulled back for a little space while he talked. "Nnh... you saved me.. got hurt.." that's all he would say. Fenton sighed and held him close again. "I won't get hurt, ok? I'll always save the day." he smiled wide and Launchpad let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, you will. If you take care of yourself..."

  Fenton looked back up at him and scratched the back of his head. "What-? Is- is that what it was about? You're dreaming I--" he stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess- I don't want to worry you like this.." he let out a little weep. "I want to be good enough, I just make everyone mad and worried around me- I only want to make everyone happy!" His hands shook and grabbed Launchpads shirt. Launchpad panicked and hugged him. "Gizmo-everyone around you will be happy when you take care of youself and spend time with them... its not like you owe them anything-"

  "Yes I  _do._ " Cabrera replied sternly, a tear rolling down his face. "I get so many rare, exquisite opportunities that some of the smartest people would kill for, and I'm- I'm just some young nerd. I just bleh bleh- bleh  **bleh bleh _bleh!!_** " He yelled out and hugged himself, hiding his face. "I just spew shit and get into trouble. I'm always messing up and ruining things and then get congratulated! My ideas aren't even any _damn_ good!" Launchpad paused and gasped softly- he'd never heard him swear, so two in a row was a punch. 

  "Hey! You do so many great things! Please- Fenton, stop.." They met eyes, both of them tearing up. Then the tan feathered duck let out another tired sob and hugged himself. "Just wanna be good enough, just wanna do good in the world.." he whined.

  Launchpad grabbed his shoulders and made him look at him again- for the first time in his life he felt like he had something intelligent to say to someone intelligent. "Gizmoduck, theres a difference between working to be good enough and working yourself so hard you loose weight and hide for weeks. I really missed you." he grabbed his hand. Fenton turned all red behind his tears, staring at him.

  "I'm sorry I missed lunch with you and Huey all those days.." he sighed. 

  "Im sorry I didnt find you in that office sooner."

  They both hugged again, becoming too comfortable with cuddling and touching each other. Brown hands petting white feathered chest. Large pelican beak pressed against small cheek. 

  "Want to start coming over more often? If you crash here, I can make sure you dont do that again." McQuack smiled softly. Fenton blushed softly and nodded slowly. "Yeah... that'd be ok.."

  They hugged longer, before Fenton sat up and looked at him. "I'm... really hungry." Launchpad nodded quickly and sat up too. "Oh- yeah! Here, I can make you something!" he scrambled to get up and run to the stove- he wanted to be the one to take care of him! The smaller duck followed quickly, walking for the first time in a couple days. "Nnh- hey, hey, calm down, Launchpad.. dont worry, let me make it... you tend to make a mess." he said politely, helping him out. Launchpad nodded and huffed, letting him take over. It was pancakes, simple enough.

  Fenton made the pancakes for both of them quickly, still barely running on fumes. He plopped himself in the wooden chair and ate quickly and sloppily. He was tired and weak but really hungry, instincts conflicting as he scarfed the plate down and made a mess on Launchpads table. Launchpad just watched as he ate his own less savagely, sighing. They were quiet until Fenton stood with his plate and went to the sink. "Can I.. use your shower?" 

  Launchpad nodded quickly and brought him his own plate. "Oh- Yeah, of course! Just use anything you need in there!" he offered kindly, taking the dishes to wash them instead. "Go ahead, I've got these."

  After Fenton took a nice long shower and washed himself with the only thing Launchpad actually had in his shower, a bar of soap. He came back out and met eyes with the large bird, face flushing softly. "I... need to get clean clothes from my bedroom." he said awkwardly, standing in a towel wrapped around his chest instead of waist. A shy boy. Launchpad was blushing.

  "Oh- yeah, I can get them??" Launchpad offered kindly, running out before Fenton could protest. He chuckled and sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath of the musky smelling garage. Did he ever open this thing? Must, theres a car in here, he thought. He looked around and huffed, feeling a lot better. Why did Launchpad care so much about him though, offering him to move in? He was such a good friend. He didn't want to end up using him though.

  Launchpad came back with the clothes and Fenton ran to put them on, blushing and giggling softly. At least the pelican got the right clothes; his basic sand colored tunic and purple tie. Launchpad thought his outfit was adorable.  "So Huey's been waiting to get his model rocket badge until you can go. Want to go today?" The smaller smiled and nodded a bit. "Yes. Gosh, I forgot about Huey in all this, I must've made him so upset.." Launchpad pat his back and shook his head. "All you did was worry us, but we found you, and now I'm gonna take care of you, so don't worry. I let him know you're safe." Fenton nodded and smiled softly, looking around. "Ok... let's go. I want to see him." he giggled, taking a mint (since he didnt have his toothbrush there) and fixing his tie. Launchpad took his hand and smiled, himself still in stained, day-old clothes and hair unkempt. "Yeah, let's go!"

  Fenton looked at him and snorted. "Get ready first, Launchpad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a mess, Im trying to get into the development and smooth it out. The next chapter will be steadier! <3


End file.
